A Sparing Session
by Obscuridad
Summary: Gohan, Piccolo and Mola come together to have a training session before the arrival of Frieza.


**Chapter 2**

Mola smirked and let out a small chuckle behind a closed mouth as she started to feel Piccolo's power while still in mid-flight. Gohan laughed. "He's not that much further, just up ahead. Ha, I can't wait until he sees us. He'll be so surprised."

Piccolo started to feel Gohan's power well before the young boy and Mola came into sight. He let his guard down. By turning his back on one of the two clones, he had divided into an hour earlier. The duplicate Namekien took the opportunity to strike. The blast was loud and sent very powerful wind gusts and debris flying into the oncoming duos' path. Piccolo raised himself off the ground as his friends were landing. He gazed straight at Gohan, but lacked noticing Mola, who landed behind him. The extra green men stopped their assaults and returned into the original Namekien.

"Wow Piccolo, looks like you've been hard at work." Gohan observed.

"Gohan, I thought that I surely would not see you. How did you manage to escape your mother? I know how much she hates me." Piccolo claimed as he brushed himself off.

The while the two friends were talking, Mola walked over to a boulder and sat down. She observed as her friends caught up, one with the other. As she sat, she studied her surroundings. The ground was cracked and infertile as far as the eye could see. There were very tall old mountains that seemed to touch the heavens and that were worse for wear. They were shaped oddly as well. +These mountains had no slopes nor were they containing multiple different rock segments as all the other peaks on the planet. Instead, they stood upright at a ninety-degree angle from top to bottom. The climate was very intolerable and they were far from civilization. No foliage meant that the area lacked the required water needed to sustain life. This was a good thing for one, Mola had no plans on taking it easy on Gohan or Piccolo and that meant an accidental human fatality would be nil. Mola admired that Piccolo always seemed to pick out perfect barren lands but this time in her perspective, he had out done himself, proving yet again that his battle sense was impeccable.

Mola found the waiting unbearable. She was a moment away from interrupting the conversing friends, when they turned to her. "There's how I fled my mom's," Gohan stated as he pointed. "Mola just showed up, started talking to my mom, and within two minutes we were in flight here. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yes, she has her ways doesn't she?" Piccolo commented.

"So are you going to stand here all day and reminisce or are we going to do what we came here to do? I grow tired of just watching the two of you talk." Mola declared.

Mola stood up and walked toward the pair of males. She walked within inches of Gohan. Outreached her right arm, placed her hand upon his head, and began patting it. She then moved her hand under his chin, lifting his head up to look her in the eyes. "Gohan, are you truly prepared to fight a girl? For what I have deducted, you have not had the pleasure."

Mola then walked in front of Piccolo. Gazed up into his eyes, making him nervous and she smirked. She briefly squinted as she tilted her head to the right, never losing eye contact. "You, I have been longing to enjoy," her comment left Piccolo with a most confused look, "on the battlefield." She whispered walking past him with a halfcocked smile. She came to a pause ten steps behind her friends, turned to face their backs, waiting for them to react. The two looked to the other and were at a loss for words.

Piccolo who was now sweating and a baffled Gohan turned slowly to face her. She was looking down studying her nails as the two walked closer. "So are we going to do what we came here to do? I for one am over the trip down memory lane. So who is taking the honors?"

The three stared at one another waiting for one of the others to make just the slightest move. Gohan was unsure of which of the adults he would strike first. Piccolo had already planned the entire fight in his head, but now that the moment was here, he was at a complete loss. For Mola, it was of no import, which of the two that made the first move. She knew that Gohan would go for their green friend, and the Namekien would go for her in like. She took her position and prepared for battle. The area that she picked served her purpose. She could see both fighters without moving anything but her eyes. Gohan backed away from the adults and found a suitable section all the while never losing his eye upon them. He became comfortable with his location and took stance. Piccolo smiled as he dug his feet into the ground to prepare for any incoming blasts.

Gohan and Piccolo were looking at each other very suspiciously and that lead Mola to prepare herself for their incoming blasts. She jumped from her position on land, to hover in air. Their attacks arrived at the same time. Mola reached out her left arm to catch Gohan's attack. As soon as she caught it, the glowing orb became absorbed into her body. She snatched Piccolo's attack from its course with her right hand. It was warm and made her arm vibrate. She then released the energy, that Gohan had sent in her direction, and combined it with Piccolo's. She formed the glowing powers into a perfect round sphere then lifted it up

She gazed into the now ball of purple light. "Are you serious? I know that you have far better attacks. Why are you holding back? If we are to beat Frieza, then we need to go all out. I think that we should make a pact right now. Not to hold back, because I had no intentions on it in the first place," Mola tossed the ball over her right shoulder and it crashed into a nearby mountain. The mountain exploded, causing dust and pebbles to rain down on the trio. She slowly descended down to the ground to wait for their decision.

"She's right Piccolo. We need to battle as if our lives depended on it. You remember how strong Frieza was on Namek. Even dad couldn't beat him. Not even as a Super Saiyan. So, I think that Mola's plan is a good one. What do you think?" Gohan voiced his opinion even though he was not that sure if it was the right one.

"As much as I hate to admit it Gohan, I also suspect Mola is right. Therefore I say, let the games begin. However, be warned, I'm not going to hold back anything," declared Piccolo as he prepared for battle.

Mola smiled, as she dug her feet sturdy into the ground to prepare for the attacks to begin. Gohan soared to the air and looked at the two adults.

"I wonder which one of the two I should attack first." Gohan thought to himself. "If I attack Mola, she'll be waiting for it. And if I go after Piccolo, then the two of them will double team me."

A wide smile became Gohan's face. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He powered up and started assaulting the adults. The blasts were many and ferocious. Mola was having so much fun jumping and dodging, hovering and darting to maneuver herself into safe positions. Piccolo was deflecting the blasts away that made their way toward him. Gohan then belted a laser toward Mola. It came so quickly that it totally caught her off-guard. It whizzed by her upper left arm, burning a cut through her jacket's lacey sleeve and slicing her flesh. As the lace smoldered, blood trickled down her arm. The woman descended slowly from the sky and came to a rest a few feet in front of the now battling pair. She clutched her arm for a second as she landed firmly on the ground.

She smiled and gave a small chuckle, thinking about what the young Saiyan was able to do. Very few people had been able to strike her without her wanting them too. She loved toying with other fighters from planets that she had visited throughout her life. The stronger they were, the more she craved to dominate their minds. The fact that she took her eyes off the young man for just a second and he took the opportunity to strike made her appreciate him for it. Gohan had taught her that she was rusty in her fighting senses and techniques. She learned that she truly did need this training, for she had no plans on being defeated. For a defeat would mean the end of everything.

Gohan turned around to strike at Mola, once more but stopped his attack because he noticed a thick teal liquid now dripping from her fingertips.

"Mola, you're bleeding. I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt...," stuttered Gohan.

"You should never lose sight of your objective Gohan," interrupted Mola. As she disciplined Gohan, she pelted him with a small orb attack of purple light. The attack struck him in the chest, sending him falling backward onto his rear. She then walked closer to the distraught young man, "you could lose your head, literally. Understand that I am fine. Just because you see a little blood, it means nothing. You have to worry about you, even now. I could have taken you out, with the least amount of effort. Never let your guard down, ever!"

He looked up to meet Mola's eyes, then down to her arm. "It's just, I've never fought a female before, and now you're bleeding. And, well, I just feel r-really bad about it."

Mola squatted down next to Gohan as Piccolo turned his head to hear the conversation between the two. She offered her right hand and helped the young warrior to his feet, as she also arose to face the young man.

"Look." She said holding out her left arm for him to examine.

"But, what no way! There's not a scratch on you." Gohan exclaimed grabbing her arm and studying it thoroughly.

"What? That's impossible Gohan I saw it with my own eyes, your energy blast cut through her jacket and sliced her flesh." Piccolo rejected the thought.

"But look. I'm telling you the truth Piccolo. Yes, the jacket is singed, but her arm has healed somehow. I think she's like you in the fact that she can heal herself," declared Gohan.

"Gohan, I can't heal myself. I can only regenerate a body part when it has been destroyed. No one that I know can just heal himself or herself. I don't even believe that Dende can heal himself." Piccolo said.

Gohan released Mola's arm, and the woman raised it to her mouth. She gripped the jacket material above the tear between her teeth and grabbed the bottom half with her free hand, tearing off the lace from the slit down, making sure to leave her glove intact. "Well, now you do Piccolo. More than likely you will never see it again. I as well have never encountered another."

The Namekien came closer and grabbed her wrist with a slightly quivering hand. He rotated her arm, making sure to inspect every inch of it. "You haven't a scratch on you that is amazing. We could use more fighters like you on our side."

"Yes, that would be wonderful, if I was not the only one of my kind that exists. Hum, it is what it is. Now, should we get back to the sparing?" Mola said.

The three continued to battle the entire day. When night fell upon them, Gohan became overwhelmed with fatigue, provoking the young Saiyan into asking the others for a short rest to have dinner. The adults watched as Gohan gathered food that he later cooked and ate. Not too long after his meal, Gohan had fallen asleep.

"Wonder how long he will be out?" Piccolo stated under his breath, not thinking that Mola was able to hear him.

Mola looked him square in the eyes, followed by a slight tilt of the head motioning to her male friend to follow. He understood and followed. The sleeping Saiyan gave Mola and Piccolo the opportunity to fight without restrictions. It also gave the two time to discover the faults that they both had. They found the most suitable setting for battle and fought the night away. Some small spars Mola won, while others went to Piccolo. They were exhausted and very sore when Gohan finally awoke the next morning and sought them out.

Piccolo was bloody. His clothing, what was left of it, was too. His shirt would have been completely gone if not for a few scraps hanging from his waist. His pants were torn. The left pant leg was missing from his lower thigh down. The right had scarce large holes burned through, reveling the charred skin that lay underneath. Mola more or less was in the same condition. Aside from the sleeve she had ripped off earlier, the once shiny black leather jacket lay plastered to her body covered in gray ash. There was a hole, beginning at her lower left shoulder continuing up over the shoulder then back down to the shoulder blade. The strap of her blouse was broken and hanging through the opening. Her jacket never had a right sleeve. It was intentionally made with only the one. However, her blouses matching lace sleeve laid scorched upon an uninjured arm. Her pants were burnt and missing from the knees down except for a few scraps left barely hanging from her right ankle. Her hair looked as if it had been on fire in more than one spot. It had fallen in her face due to the lack of the clip that had been lost on the battlefield some time before. Her shoes did not escape without damage either. The right one lost its heel and the other, missing all together. The only clothing on her that was still intact were her gloves. They were still just as black and shiny as ever. Even though she was in complete shambles, Mola carried not one scratch on her body.

The two walked toward Gohan as he began to speak. "Wow guys, looks like you went all out. I mean, just look at you. Your clothes are beyond destroyed, and you look horrible. I sure hope that you didn't use up all you energy on each other. Because I would sure like to do some sparing today with you if that's okay."

Mola kept walking past Gohan only stopping long enough to pat him on the head and give a sly smile then continue on her way to sit down on a nearby rock. She took off her remaining shoe, only to study it then toss it aside. "I would love nothing more than to fight with you Gohan, but you have to get back to your mother. We made a promise that you could train for one day. Afterward it would be back to those books. Did we not?"

"Yes mam." Gohan replied, looking down, very disappointed.

Piccolo sat down and rested for a couple of minutes as Mola and Gohan conversed.

"So, young one, ready to head back? We need to get a move on. Even you know that your mother can get hysterical." She arose and prepared for flight. Before her liftoff, she turned her head to look behind her one last time and stared at the very tall green man.

"Piccolo before I forget, nice to know how to get your shirt off," Mola smiled and raised her eyebrows twice rapidly. "Nice, oh, and a word to the wise, I would do it all over again." She laughed and took off to catch up with an already hovering Gohan.

Piccolo gave a frown, grunted, and then told his friends goodbye. When all finished their farewells, Piccolo headed back to Kami's, while Mola and Gohan headed to his house.

"Do you think that my mom will be mad at me Mola, because, I wasn't back at first thing in the morning? You know how she can get." A very pensive young boy asked.

Mola did not really have her mind on Chichi and her ranting on about how Gohan needed his head in the books. How he should not be out there fighting like his father. She was more worried about what everyone was saying surrounding this Frieza character. They seemed to be so afraid of him, and the things that he could do. Piccolo couldn't stop him, Gohan, or Vegeta. Nor Gohan's father, this Goku or Kakkarot, which Vegeta liked calling him. How they said, "If a Super Saiyan couldn't defeat Frieza, then what would it take?" These things made her become more and more intrigued by this being from another planet. Could this alien creature actually be that much more powerful than they all were? Should she too be afraid? She became overwhelmed with all the thoughts of this battle that was going to ensue in less than a few days' time. She had no idea where to begin to wrap her mind around all these provocative questions in her head. She shook her head.


End file.
